


His Mother's Song

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe are brought closer by a song from Poe's past. Passion ignites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mother's Song

Poe visited Finn in the infirmary every chance he got. There weren’t many, and the pilot had actually found himself wishing he had more ground time. What that was about he wasn't sure yet. 

Visiting Finn mostly consisted of sitting and talking. Poe would tell stories of his most amusing adventures, using laughter to ward off the fear that gripped him when he looked at Finn’s face. In the evenings, when he hadn't been able to come all day or for days, Poe would bring his guitar down and sing. His favorite song had always been an old one of his mother’s. It was about flying, of course, and freedom, independence, and defiance. All the things Poe felt Finn needed to fight towards recovery. The day Finn woke from his coma, Poe walked into the infirmary to the sound of Finn humming his mother’s song. It was the best sound Poe had heard in weeks.

“You’re awake!” he said with a smile.

“Poe!” Finn exclaimed. “How are you? You're looking better than I feel anyway. My head is pounding. Having this song stuck in my head is not helping. I have no idea where I could have heard it.”

The smile faded from Poe’s face, replaced by concern and a bit of embarrassment.

“The song came from me. It was meant to be comforting…”

Unsure of how such information would be received, Poe shoved his hands in his pockets fiddling with the toy x-wing he kept in the left one. What was it about Finn that made him so nervous?

“That was you? I remember! It’s a bit fuzzy, but I swear I can remember hearing parts of it.” Finn hesitated. “Would you sing it for me again? Maybe if I hear the whole thing again, it'll go away.”

Poe blushed. Brightly. He coughed, cleared his throat nervously, and began to sing. Finn listened with his eyes closed, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

***

Finn hoped to find Poe for company at breakfast. It was his first morning out of the infirmary, and he didn’t relish the thought of trying to navigate the mess hall alone. Having only a vague idea of where to look, he searched through the dormitory area until he heard singing. He would know that song anywhere. 

Finn followed the song down the hall until he saw Poe exiting the communal bathroom in nothing but a towel. Finn stopped dead in his tracks, insides frozen, mouth glued shut. Poe spotted him.

“Finn! I was just going to find you. Would you like to get breakfast?” Poe asked, smiling.

Finn forced his legs to move to cover the distance between himself and Poe. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, which turned out to be a bad idea, because Poe smelled amazing.

“Um Yeah. That’s why I was looking for you. I thought maybe breakfast.” Finn replied in what he hoped was his most nonchalant manner ever. 

“Fantastic!” Poe said. “I'll go get dressed.” 

Finn nodded, and Poe walked down the hall to his room. Finn kept his eyes shut. 

***

Poe hummed to himself as he watched Finn training. It was only exercise and basic hand-to-hand combat. Finn’s form was still a bit rusty. The First Order only seemed to have taught him to shoot. But he learned quickly, gaining strength and precision. He was doing much better these few months since his injuries. Poe just loved to watch his muscles tense and flex, sweat shining on his brown skin.

Poe bit his lip. If only he knew whether Finn felt the same way. Some days it seemed obvious, but other days not so much. And he feared upsetting their friendship. He knew how much it meant to both of them. 

Training ended, and Finn waved to Poe before he could slip away. 

“Poe! Did you need me for something, or-” Finn broke off. Poe tried not to stare at his lips.

“Ah, no. Well, yes, maybe later? I mean I actually have a free evening. If you’re free too, I thought maybe I could teach you some more songs. You mentioned maybe wanting to someday.” Poe really hoped that didn’t sound quite so rushed and desperate to Finn.

“That sounds great!” Finn replied, smile beaming, brown eyes shining.

Poe bit his lip again and grinned.

***

Finn took a deep breath and knocked on Poe’s door. 

“Stay cool. Stay cool.” He whispered to himself. The look that Poe had given him after training that morning was still burned in his mind. Could he have imagined the lust in the pilot’s eyes?

Poe answered the door quickly. Finn could smell his soap on him. It wasn’t fair how good he smelled, how beautiful his eyes were. How tempting his mouth. Finn ordered himself to stop.

“Finn! You made it. Come in, come in. I thought this would be better than the commons. You know the other guys complain when I sing too much.” 

Poe settled himself cross-legged on the twin bed, guitar in his lap. Finn found the one chair and sat down.

“Will you sing the song from your mother again?” Finn asked. “I still wake up with it in my head sometimes.”

Poe grinned, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. He hummed a bit at first, strummed the guitar, and began to sing. Finn sat and watched enraptured. Parts of the song he remembered he hummed along with, but he mostly studied Poe. He almost became a different person when he sang. His fingers deftly picking out the notes while his body moved with the music.

Finn’s hand moved of its own accord. He reached to touch Poe’s cheek, not sure what he was doing, not sure why.

Poe opened his eyes, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he leaned into the touch. Their eyes locked and then their lips. Months of pent up passion spilling over. They stopped only to place the guitar safely back in its case.

With both men standing now,Finn felt Poe’s hands find the skin under the hem of his shirt.

“Is this okay?” Poe asked, his eyes concerned.

All Finn could do in response was take his shirt off and fling it across the room.

“Please.” Finn answered. Then, “Can I?”

When Poe nodded, Finn found his waist and slowly slid his hands up Poe’s torso. He pulled off the other man’s shirt, taking in slowly every inch revealed as Poe’s scent seemed to fill the room. 

“You know that morning,” Finn said. “When I saw you after your shower, I started to wonder if you taste as good as you smell.”

Poe laughed.

“Oh, Finn. The look on your face. I wanted to kiss you right then, but it was too soon. I couldn’t be sure.”

In response, Finn kissed Poe deeply. Finn knew what he wanted. His fingers brushed the waistband of Poe pants. Both men were still frustratingly half-clothed, but they took care of that problem quite quickly.

Poe lay on the bed, naked and inviting. Finn held his breath for a moment, assuring himself this was real. Poe wanted this. From him. He’d had dalliances in his former life, with men and women, but they never meant anything even when Finn wanted them to. There was very little room in the First Order for affection. But with Poe, like this, it felt different. It felt like it actually mattered that Finn was Finn and Poe was Poe and neither would have been happy with anyone else. 

“Please.” Poe interrupted Finn’s reverie with a desperate moan.

With eager fingers, lips, and tongue, Finn began. He started at Poe’s collar bones licking and sucking, supporting himself with one hand while tracing lines down Poe's side with the other. He reached a hard nipple, bit down ever so gently, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Finn smiled while shifting down to focus on Poe’s belly. The soft hair there tickling his face. Reaching down between Poe’s legs, Finn ran his nails up and down his inner thigh.

“Please, Finn!”

Neither man could wait any longer. Finn positioned himself swiftly and then licked, one long, slow lick up the length of Poe’s cock. He did indeed taste even better than he smelled. Finn took him in his mouth, lips running up and down the length of his cock, tongue dancing, fingers seeking all the hidden places between Poe’s thighs. He continued on in a slow rhythm quickening his pace when Poe bucked against him. 

"Finn! I’m gonna… I’m-” 

And Poe came, crying out Finn’s name and shooting hot cum down his throat. Finn swallowed every drop, licking and sucking while Poe rode out his orgasm.

Usually this was where it ended with his partners in the Order, but when Finn started to get up, Poe tugged him back onto the bed. There wasn’t really room, but Finn stretched out on his side, Poe’s warm body pressed against him. Poe drew him into a long, slow, deep kiss.  
***  
Poe kissed Finn passionately. The two men clung tightly together, legs intertwined, chests pressed together. Reaching down between them, Poe stroked Finn’s cock. 

“Lie down on your back.” Poe said, breaking the kiss.

Poe took in the sight before him: a naked Finn, mouth wet, eyes dark, chest heaving. Every inch was perfection.

“Finn. You are beautiful.”

“Poe, you don’t have to-”

“Oh, but I want to.”

Finn moaned his name. What a beautiful sound. Poe gave close attention to every inch of him until Finn was quivering with desire. Then he whispered in his ear.

“I’m going to suck you now, Finn.” 

All Finn could answer back was a strangled moan. Poe took Finn’s whole length into his mouth. Finn let out a cry as Poe slowly licked and sucked. 

“Poe, Poe, Poe, Poe, Poooooe!”

And with that, Finn came. Hard. Hips bucking. Hands clenching the sheets. Poe didn’t want to let go of his cock, but Finn tugged at his hair. Pulling back, Poe surveyed him once again. In his sweaty sated state, Finn really was perfection.  
***  
They cuddled up close on the small bed. Poe fell asleep quickly, a smile on his face. Finn lay basking in Poe’s scent; his body still vibrating from orgasm. As he rested warm and safe in Poe’s arms, Finn found himself humming once again.

‘Take my love. Take my land…’


End file.
